When Parents come
by NarutoIsKurama'sQueen
Summary: Omg some of the Red vs Blue Characters Parents are the Countries omg what happens when Russia & Latvia come to get their son Griff soon all the Parents come to get their kids  ... Couples used  Russia/Latvia Germany/N.Itlay Turkey/Greece Spain/Romano


It was a beautiful day in Blood Gulch ( they got transferred back and the Reds where outside having a bar-be-q it was nice that they found out that this planet had oxygen and they could go outside with out all that armor on.

" Hey Sarge here's the burgers " Griff said his slightly ash white and blond hair somewhat in his face his violent and sky blue eyes gleaming . Yes everyone thought he was drop dead hot.

" U-uh Ye-yeah thanks Griff "

" Hey guys tables ready " Donut said " I'll get the drinks ready , Sarge what do you want ?"

" Plain ol' moonshine Princess "

" Okay ,Griff?

" Just some Pepsi for me thanks " His child like smile looked almost liek a baby who just ate candy

As Donut went into the base Simmions came out sweat on his brows and his expression that of it some one just saw a ghost .

"G-Griff? " Simmons said scared

" Yeah ? what is it simmions "

" Vic called Your Parents are coming "

" Oh SHIT " Griff yelled know one knew bu Griff joined the army to get away from his parents they were countries and Griff was actually the Capital of both there countries he was Mas cow and also Riga , He was the son of Ivan and Ravis .

" Who told Vic they were coming "

" He said Your uncles Lithuania and Estonia which is werid cause those are names of 2 Countries "

" Yes that is true cause they are countries .. ya see i got to tell you all something oh how do i out this both my parents are Countries the human form of Countries umm well see each County has a human Form and i am the offspring of Latvia and Russia which makes me the Capital of each of the countries i left because i couldn't take the pressure my father Russia is the largest country in the world he was well vary strict and my father Latvia was basically still his servant as well as his husband. " Griff explained and all of the red team was in shock Griff son of Countries ? Capital?

" Wait your saying you ran away from home and joined the army to get away from your Fathers' ?" Simmions asked

" Yes Simmons you don't know how it feels to know the own pain of your fathers cause of war and crap "

" But wait i dont understand boy " Sarge said " If you are the Capital then why of both and just not one "

" Cause well my Father or i guess you could say Mother Latvia was independent when i was born the only way anyone could tell that i was Russia's child is because of the Ash white in my hair and the Violent in my eyes yes its true that Latvia never slept with anyone else there where rumors that i was going to be a micro-nation called Sealands child and that was olly because he and Latvia was very good friends "

" So wait " Donut said " If you ranaway why to the army "

" Cause i never thought my parents would look for me here "

At that time there was a landing of a Aircraft and a Blond slightly curly haired young boyish male stepped out his Blue eyes burning with anger While a tall man with white hair a platic smile and violent eyes walked out and up to the group.

" Ah Hello you must be Mr. and Mr. Braginski I am Sarge "

" Yes hello " Ivan said while Latvia shook his hand

" I must say son you know your not supposed to be out of the Union territory " Latvia said looking at his son

" But mom" Griff whined

" No buts son " Ivan said pulling out his pipe" You don't know how your Uncles have been treated because of your disappearance "

" You didnt hurt them did you Father "

" Me oh heavens no your mother here was so upset he threw Toris into a pool of sharks and broke all of Edurad's Computers"

" But why did you leave son i though you was happy " Ravis said saddly

" Mom there was to much stress i mean Mascow is not only the capital of Father but its also very huge i got exhausted maintaining it and your capital is no better "

" I dont see why you didnt ask for help " Ivan said bluntly

" Cause you would have thought of me as weak "

" No son the week the Weak runaway from their problems the strongest ask for the help they need " Ravis said

"Yes son please come home we need you your sisters need you "

" i though your sister was in blue base Griff " Donut said

"oh no " Griff said silently

" uh no Donut thats my cousin Estonia and Ukraines daughter "

at that moment she appered  
>" Oh hi Uncle Ivan and Uncle Ravis "<p>

" Hello Amanda these males hasn't been taking advantage of you da?" Ivan asked his neice

" Well one has but this other girll beat the shit out of him "

" Well thats good dear but your mother and father have been worried about you"

" I know uncle Ravis its just they thought i couldnt take care of myself so thats what i did or atleast tried to i really hate this war these people fight for nothing "

" If i wanted to this place would be a part of Russia " Ivan said smiling

" Father no " Griff said

" yes Ivan no this is not our planet i mean why earth is at war is beyond me i just want to take my little boy home and be a happy Soviet family again "

" I understand my sunflower "

" Mom how is Anastasia "

" Oh your sister is just fine da , a little sad cause your disappeared " Ivan answered for his husband

Then another aircraft landed and Germany , Italy , Romano & Spain walked out . This scared the shit out of Donut and Caboose ( yes the blues where/are at the picnic to )

Germany & Italy walked up to Caboose Germany lifted him up by the shirt and said "Aderito Angelo Ludwig do you know how much raining you've missed "

As Spain and Romano went over to Donut and Romano yelled "Chale Marcello Carriedo do you know how scared i was "

" I'm Sorry " Both Caboose & Donut ( an: Yeah they cousins)

" Wait your telling me you too are just like Griff well i guess it wouldn't be surprising if my parents showed up " Simmions said

" And who would they be " Donut said

" Turkey & Greece "

" Wait your Turkey and Greece's child " Italy said

" Yes "

" Can you tell greece one of his cats found its why into the city of Rome and i've been taking care of it "

" Why don't yo tell me your self " Greece said from behind them

" hehe hello mama "

" Young man do you know how much trouble your in " Turkey

" but dad "

Then all hell broke lose the parents yelling at their kids while Sarge decided to shut them up

" HEY SHUT UP " Sarge yelled to the top of his lungs

" now i don't know why all of my team are runaway children but i can say this they will return home with their parents which somehow turn out to be the human form of the countries but i do wish to ask Caboose who are your parents cause your father said you would be doing laps "

" Oh Sarge my Parents are and Germany "

" Oh now i see why you would be doing laps Germany is a vary strict Country and a really strong one too"

"Yes but hes not the strongest country da " Russia said " Oh that reminds me my son has been a strong soldier yes da"

" Umm i wont lie he is a good soldier but not the best "

" I see "

" Wait so wait we are going home " Griff said

" Yes and you are grounded but you can still help me in the garden " Latvia said hugging his son " oh my god i have missed you"

The End Beware their are typos but i did use spell check but its word i knew it didnt need changing


End file.
